Kidnapped
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Total GS, WC maybe later. A CSI goes missing, can the team find her? And what is the big secret she's hidding? CHAPTER 12 Up, Sorry for the delay! Please R and R!
1. Late or Missing?

Title: Kidnapped  
  
Author: Sara  
  
Email: chickychick33@hotmail.com Rating: PG  
  
Summary: a CSI is kidnapped, and the team discovers some of the most shocking information ever.  
  
Feedback: YUP YUP YUP! If you review you usually get more chapters quicker. My site: Come join my group and get updates on my stories and other fan fictions.   
  
1/?  
  
Gil Grissom walked into his office later than usual that day, and the rest of the team took note of it.  
  
"Hey! Why are you late?" asked Catherine.  
  
"What?"  
  
She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around so that this time when she asked the question he could read her lips. "Why are you late?"  
  
"Flat tire. Took forever to change the stupid thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Catherine spoke again. " Have you told Sara about your hearing, yet?"  
  
"No, I planned on telling her when she got in.  
  
"Grissom." She now had a worried look on her face. "Sara still hasn't logged in, and shift started 45 minutes ago."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He immediately reached for his cell and dialed her number, but all he got was a busy signal.  
  
"Cath, lets go." They quickly headed out of his office, down the halls, and towards Grissom's Tahoe. But as they turned a corner they ran into Nick and Warrick, who were both carrying piles of paper that went flying everywhere after the collision.  
  
"Hey what's the rush?" asked Nick a bit agitatedly; as he bent down to pick up the fallen papers, and the others helped.  
  
"Sara hasn't logged in, and her phone is off the hook, so we're gong to see what's going on."  
  
"Hey, let us go with you." He said as he stood back up holding the papers that had fallen on the floor.  
  
"You two stay here so if she call's or comes in, you can call us."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom and Catherine drove as fast as they could, in complete silence, to Sara's apartment.  
  
When they arrived, they spotted Sara's Tahoe parked in its normal spot, but that didn't ease their worries.  
  
Grissom quickly exited the blue Tahoe and bolted up the stairwell to Sara's apartment, with Catherine following closely behind. Once he was a few feet from her door, he fumbled for the key that Sara had given him just a few weeks before. Looking up, he realized the door was already cracked open. He called out her name twice as he entered, and was shocked by the sight that lay before him...  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	2. Guess who?

Part 2/?  
  
As he entered her kitchen, Grissom found shattered glass that appeared to be from a coffee mug all along the floor. Sara's phone was lying on the floor next to the broken glass, and papers, that appeared to be case files, scattered everywhere. "Catherine. Go call Brass. Tell him what's going on, and to get down here with Warrick and Nick, now."  
  
He then quickly made his way through the rest of the apartment, searching for any sign of her, being careful not to compromise any possible evidence. But all he found was Sara's pager and cell, laying on the nightstand.  
  
Catherine walked outside to call Brass, as she retrieved her kit.  
  
"Brass." He answered his phone with a firm voice.  
  
"Jim. It's Catherine. Sara didn't show up for work- Grissom and I are at her apartment- it looks like a break-in. "  
  
"We'll be there as soon as possible." His once firm voice now sounded a bit weaker, and worried.  
  
Brass then quickly hung up the phone, and went to go find Warrick and Nick, as fast as he could, and tell them what was going on. He found them in the break room, talking about, what he thought, was science nerd stuff.  
  
"No way man, spontaneous human combustion, is not possible."  
  
"Yeah-" He was cut off by the sound of Brass clearing his throat.  
  
"Hey, is everything ok?" Warrick asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"No. Sara's missing."  
  
Warrick and Nick stood up at the same time and were already heading towards the door, before Brass could say anything else.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Grissom and Catherine began to process the scene, and within the next 20 minutes Warrick and Nick were along side them, with their kits in hand including Warrick's favorite new toy 'nose' to identify any unusual scents, trying to find the cause of their friend's disappearance.  
  
"Hey Grissom, check this out. It looks like the lock has been picked." Nick stated, while examining the door, and then he turned to his kit.  
  
"Print it! Print her entire apartment! I want to know where she is, and what's going on."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
After hours of processing Sara's home, they all gathered outside to discuss their findings  
  
"What did you guys get?" asked Grissom.  
  
"Prints all over the front door and doorknob, and the lock was picked."  
  
"Prints on the kitchen counter."  
  
"Warrick did your 'nose toy' get anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have Greg on it ASAP."  
  
"Lets get this stuff to the lab." Said Grissom almost already completely in his Tahoe.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara awoke with a splitting headache. She attempted to move, but found that she was tied up. The room was dark and as her eyes adjusted she could see a figure watching her from the other side of the room.  
  
"Hello, Sara. Have a nice sleep?" The voice was deep and a bit familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded trying to sound firm, but what came out was shaky and full of fear.  
  
"Don't you remember your old friend? Has it been that long Sara?"  
  
The man was now getting up, making his way toward her, and as he did she saw that he was tall, and of medium build.  
  
Fear erupted throughout her body sending it into shaking mode.  
  
"Get away." She shouted.  
  
"I never thought that you could forget about me so easily."  
  
Her body began shaking more rapidly as he got closer and closer, until he was about a foot away from her. She wouldn't look at him so he bent down and grabbed her face, positioning it in a way, which forced her to look at him. She couldn't believe who she was looking at.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
TBC  
  
If you would like to be updated on this story, and some of my other stories join my yahoo group at 


	3. a familiar face

Part 3/?  
  
As Grissom walked into the lab he found Greg, the young lab tech, huddled over a microscope.  
  
"What do you have?" Grissom asked startling Greg by accident.  
  
"Whoa Grissom! Don't do that."  
  
"Sorry. Do you have anything?"  
  
"We'll see in a second." He said pointing to the printer that was now making noises. He grabbed the freshly printed-paper that was lying in the tray and handed it to Grissom.  
  
"Thanks Greg." He said almost completely out the door. He found Warrick and Nick in the layout room, where they were analyzing photos and waiting for AFIS to turn something up.  
  
"Chloroform, He used it to knock her out."  
  
"Ugh." Both Warrick and Nick said in unison.  
  
"Has AFIS turned anything up?"  
  
"Not yet. May be hours or even days before it gets anything, God forbid."  
  
Just then AFIS began signaling that a match was found.  
  
"What the."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Brandon?"  
  
"That's right sweetheart. Your boyfriend's back and he's not too happy. I spent seven years in prison because of you."  
  
"It should have been ten."  
  
"Yeah well, see what good behavior gets you? It was always something you didn't have."  
  
"We both know I was better than you."  
  
His open hand made contact with her face as he released his anger on her as he had years ago.  
  
"I spent so much time looking for you and see what you make me do to you? When will you learn to keep your mouth shut?"  
  
"When you learn to keep your hands off me and leave me alone and let me live my life without you."  
  
"You mean with that science geek? What do you see in him anyway? He's at least a dozen years older than you."  
  
"He treats me. Oh my God! How do you know about Grissom?"  
  
"I've been in town for a while Sara, I've seen ya'll together before."  
  
"Don't you dare go anywhere near Grissom! Do whatever you want to me but please don't hurt him!"  
  
"What's it matter to you? You'll never see him again."  
  
"Yes I will." She shouted. "I know he will come for me!"  
  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because I love him and he loves me, more than you ever did."  
  
And, once again his hand made contact with her already swollen cheek.  
  
"We'll see about that. He won't be able to find you once we go home to San Francisco. We leave in three days. I have a little unfinished business"  
  
She didn't say anything, but she wanted to..  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"Brandon Matthew Calawell. Age 35. Placed in San Francisco Correctional facility seven years ago for domestic violence. Released two months ago for good behavior. And get this, the person who turned him in, chose to remain anonymous. Do you think it's Sara?"  
  
"I'd bet my bottom dollar." Grissom replied.  
  
"Well what are we going to do, Griss?"  
  
"Nick, you stay here and dig up all the stuff you can about this guy. Warrick you check records. I'm going to take Catherine with me to go look over Sara's apartment to see if there is anything that we could have possibly missed."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	4. What?

Ya i know its been a while, but hey i cant help it when all the teachers decide to cram everything on all at once. well yall have made it... this is the big surprise chapter! I hope yall find it shocking and interesting. Thanks again Peggie!  
  
And.... on with the fic!  
  
Part 4/?  
  
Grissom and Catherine made their way up the stairs and into Sara's apartment.  
  
"Griss, I'll take the bedroom and living room."  
  
"Ok. I'll take the bathroom, and kitchen."  
  
Catherine went over every inch of Sara's bedroom but found nothing. Her room was in perfect order, almost too perfect.  
  
Grissom, on the other hand was on the verge of a discovery that nothing in the world could have prepared him for.  
  
As he opened the cabinets under Sara's sink, he found a trashcan. Inside, was a narrow piece of plastic. It took a few seconds to register in his brain what it was, but when it did he nearly passed out.  
  
"Catherine!" he yelled.  
  
"What. Gil, I'm right here!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, my God. Is that, what I think it is?"  
  
"Yeah. Cath. It is."  
  
They both looked at each other, now confused, and even more concerned. ~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara hadn't eaten since the night before, and she was dearly regretting that decision, as her stomach ached with hunger. Her stomach wasn't the only thing that was hurting. Her swollen cheek was causing more pain than anything.  
  
Brandon walked into the room and pulled up a chair to sit across from her. She sat staring at him, and he back her. He began to smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just the purple of your bruise looks really good on you." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" she turned her head to the right to hide it from him.  
  
"Ok, fine be that way." He said getting up and putting the chair back where he had found it.  
  
"Thanks for the short visit, next time be sure to bring some food so I don't starve to death." She growled.  
  
He didn't say anything as he disappeared into the opposing room, closing the door behind him as he exited.  
  
He was gone for several hours; at least that was what Sara had assumed, since she had fallen asleep shortly after he left. The slamming of a door and a nauseous feeling had awoken her a few minutes ago. She could hear the shuffling of feet behind it, and then it opened. Brandon appeared carrying a brown bag. The smell that was emerging from it was nauseating to Sara.  
  
"Here. Eat." He threw the bag next to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What do you care? If you're hungry enough you'll eat it."  
  
She peeled open the bag and found a chicken sandwich. Immediately ill, she could no longer even think of eating. Her stomach was doing flips, and she could feel what little stomach contents she had rising.  
  
"See ya." He said walking out the door.  
  
She let out a load moan and threw the bag across the room at the door.  
  
She prayed that she would make it out alive, and that she could see Grissom at least one more time to tell him.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: TBC! hahahahahaha! 


	5. it

Part 5/?  
  
Grissom couldn't concentrate. His mind seemed to be everywhere at once, especially on his earlier findings- the pregnancy test. He couldn't believe Sara was pregnant. This was going to be more difficult than a simple case. This was now a fight for Sara and their unborn child.  
  
"Grissom!" Catherine's voice cut through the silence.  
  
His head snapped up. Catherine wasn't sure if his hearing had cut out, or if he was just lost in thought.  
  
"Grissom? Are you ok? I have been calling your name for like five minutes."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I know this is hard for all of us."  
  
"Catherine-"  
  
"Grissom, everything is going to be ok. We will get this guy." He simply nodded.  
  
Nick and Warrick entered the room.  
  
"Grissom. We need to talk." Warrick spoke as Nick stood in silence.  
  
"What. Warrick?" He already knew what the topic would be.  
  
"Greg just told us you found a pregnancy test in Sara's apartment."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's no way this can be happening," said Nick.  
  
"But it is. I want this to be kept totally quiet. I don't want Ecklie knowing about this. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah Griss. We got it." Warrick replied.  
  
The team fell silent, everyone was afraid to ask the one question that was on their minds, until finally Warrick spoke up. "Griss? Do we know who the father is?"  
  
Grissom just sat there, not saying a word.  
  
"Just what I thought." said Warrick.  
  
" So how long have you two been going out?" Catherine pried.  
  
"Three months. It was right after Hank broke up with Sara." There was a slight pause before anyone else spoke.  
  
"Grissom, I really don't think you should be working this case. I mean what if Ecklie finds out?" Nick spoke.  
  
"What Ecklie doesn't know won't hurt him, and I know none of you will tell him. As for me removing myself from Sara's case? No, I will stay on this case and see to it that she is back here safe."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara still hadn't eaten in over a day, and knew that she was only making matters worse not eating. She could hear Brandon outside the door. It opened and he walked in. Noticing the sandwich was still in the bag on the floor, he picked it up and walked towards her.  
  
"What's up with this? Chicken sandwich was your favorite in San Francisco."  
  
"People change. I'm a vegetarian. Plus, I can't even look at the stuff without getting sick."  
  
He laughed. "What are you laughing at?" She asked agitatedly.  
  
"Nothing." He smirked, and pulled up a chair only a few feet away from her.  
  
"So, Sara. How's life been treating you? Better than I have?" He asked smartly.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it." She said bitterly in a raised voice.  
  
"Well, maybe it does." He said a bit more loudly. He got up from his chair and walked out the door. "I'm going out to finish some business. Don't try anything while I'm gone." He slammed the door shut, but it bounced from the frame and left a gap about a foot wide, enabling her to see into the next room.  
  
Sara was glad he was gone, but scared. What was his unfinished business? She could only hope it didn't involve her in any way, and if it did, pray that it wouldn't harm her or her child. She heard the door that she assumed was the front door slam shut. And that's when she saw it.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	6. For the Baby

Part 6/?  
  
Grissom sat in the lab going over the pictures taken from Sara's apartment, but was more lost in the thought of Sara herself. He became aware of the muffled sounds of someone speaking, and slowly able to make out the voice.  
  
"Your hearing went out again didn't it?" Catherine spoke, hoping he was able to hear her now.  
  
"Yeah." He replied softly.  
  
"Grissom. You should really consider the surgery. It might work."  
  
"Yeah there is a chance it might work, but then it may not work at all. I just don't know."  
  
"Grissom-" She was cut off by Grissom's cell phone ringing.  
  
He pulled it from its clip on his belt, "Hello?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Once Brandon left, she was able to see a phone through the  
  
opened door. Luckily her feet were not tied and, with much  
  
difficulty, she was able to stagger to her feet with her arms still  
  
bound behind her.  
  
She stood on shaky legs. The nausea returned and she almost  
  
collapsed to the floor, but steadied herself leaning against the  
  
wall.  
  
`Come one Sara you can do this' she coached herself. `Do it for Grissom. Do it for the baby.' She thought.  
  
With tremendous effort, she finally made it to the phone. She dropped to her knees, knocking the phone off the receiver and to the floor. Using her nose, Sara dialed the familiar number. She dropped to the floor and placed her ear to the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" the voice answered.  
  
"Griss?!" She couldn't control her emotions and started crying.  
  
"Sara?!" He answered in shock. "Sara where are you? Are you ok? Has he hurt you?"  
  
"Grissom." she could hardly breath she was sobbing so hard. "I-I-It's Brandon. He's taking me to San Francisco."  
  
"Sara. Where are you?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Griss. I've been locked up in a room. He went out to do something and accidentally left the door to my room open and I saw the phone. I've been trying to get to it for half an hour."  
  
"Sara. Listen to me sweetie, can you look outside and see anything? Anything that you can tell us that will give us some clue to where you are?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm tied up and I can't get up Griss. It looks like I'm in an abandoned apartment building. I can't hear anything outside. No traffic or anything."  
  
"Sara can you try and somehow get to a window or anything?"  
  
"Hold on. I have to leave the phone." She said starting to roll over to get up.  
  
"Sara. No don't leave the phone." He yelled into the phone,  
  
Catherine watched on in horror as Grissom tried to direct Sara over the phone.  
  
She was at least 3 feet away from the phone when she heard him, and saw it. The front door was open.  
  
"Grissom!" she cried. "I can see the city. I'm just outside of the city."  
  
That's when Grissom heard it - a scream that could only signify excruciating pain.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	7. Hello Mr Grissom!

Part 7/?  
  
"Sara?" he paused waiting for her reply. "Sara?!" he yelled again.  
  
"Hello Mr. Grissom." A voice came on the phone.  
  
"Where's Sara?" What-."  
  
"She's alive Mr. Grissom. For now." And then he hung up. Grissom threw his phone against the wall breaking it into two pieces.  
  
"Gil." Catherine said trying to calm him, attempting to calm her own nerves in the process. "Gil. What happened." It was a question she was almost afraid to ask.  
  
He started walking down the hall Catherine following behind him.  
  
"Gil. What's going on?" He kept walking.  
  
"Gil!"  
  
"I know where she is. I know where she is and by the time I get to her she could be dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sara told me she was outside of the city. Then I heard her scream, and he came on the phone?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He. he said she's still alive. for now."  
  
"Well how do you know where she is outside of the city?"  
  
"She said she had been locked in a room and could see the city from the front window once she had gotten out of the room and to the phone. Well there's only one place outside of the city that is still completely standing." He paused.  
  
"The old apartment complex." Catherine finished.  
  
He nodded and continued walking on.  
  
"We need to get Brass and his men out there. Sara said he was taking her back to San Francisco, and because he knows she was on the phone with us, he knows he has to leave now so we wont catch him."  
  
He turned into Brasses office, Catherine following closely.  
  
"Brass."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara struggled in pain. Her shoulder and neck hurt terribly.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay now." He walked toward her as she tried to move away from him, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Please don't." She sobbed. "Please." Her hand went over her stomach protectively.  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe you would do this to me Sara." She was slowly loosing focus on what he was saying as pain overtook her. Everything was getting darker, and darker. The last thing she could remember him say was "especially with him". Then she was gone.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"All units report to the abandoned apartment building outside the city off of Grace Street." Brass ordered into the radio.  
  
Grissom and Catherine stood anxiously watching Brass give orders, hoping that their own orders would involve something other than sitting around waiting, and hoping, for the safe return of their friend.  
  
Just then, Warrick and Nick walked into the room.  
  
"Hey. What's going on guys? Anything new?" Warrick questioned.  
  
Grissom and Catherine exchanged glances as Jim grabbed has coat and took his place beside them.  
  
"We've found Sara."  
  
"Oh my God. Is she.?" Nick asked with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"No, but if we don't get to her in time maybe. We need to get moving." Brass answered.  
  
They all quickly exited the room and headed towards the entrance, all except Nick.  
  
"Nick man? Aren't you coming with us?" Warrick stopped as Grissom, Catherine and Brass continued on.  
  
"No Warrick, I've got to stay back here and do something, you guys go without me. Good luck." Nick said before departing in another direction.  
  
Warrick looked confused for a brief moment, then continued on his own path towards the Tahoe.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	8. Cops vs Jason

AN: Sorry these chapters are coming soooo far apart but life is so crazy when you're in school, and you teach ice skating and have to find sometime for family. Yeah anyways, please R and R. I need to constructive criticism!  
  
Part 8/?  
  
The tires of the Tahoe squealed down the boulevard. It was now a race against time. Brandon knew that the police and the CSI team were aware of where he was and he knew he had to get out, and fast.  
  
Grissom swerved in and out of traffic nearly clipping other cars, and pedestrians.  
  
"Gil, please be careful. We all want Sara and the baby to be ok, but if you hit someone it's not going to get us to them any faster!"  
  
"Baby?" Brass looked shocked and confused.  
  
"Gil? What baby?" When he found Grissom wouldn't answer he looked towards Catherine. "Catherine? What baby?"  
  
She looked at Grissom as she answered Brass's question, "Sara's pregnant." Catherine wasn't sure if she should tell who the father was.  
  
"Grissom? Is it.?" Brass began.  
  
"Yes Jim, the child is mine. Now can you let me concentrate on driving so I don't hit anyone?"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara awoke once again, but this time in more pain and more afriad than before. She wasn't in a room. She was in the back seat of a car, a car quickly going down a deserted highway. She looked to the person driving the car and even more fear erupted throughout her body.  
  
The person driving the car wasn't Brandon. it was his brother, Jason. He had short black hair and an unshaven face. He was much nicer than Brandon, which was why she was shocked to see him driving her away from the city she called home and the people she loved.  
  
"Jason, what-?"  
  
"Shut up Sara."  
  
"Jason-"  
  
"Sara, don't make me reach back there."  
  
She sat back in her seat, but only for a moment and started again.  
  
"Jason! Why are you helping him?!"  
  
"Sara!" He shouted and turned around to look at her. That's when Sara saw his bruised and swollen face.  
  
"Jason, what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing Sara. Just shut up and sit back." He said, turning his attention back to the road.  
  
"Brandon did it to you didn't he?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"You're a victim of his abuse just as much as I am aren't you?"  
  
"Sara. Stop it."  
  
"No Jay! You don't have to put up with him! Do what I did- report him and leave!"  
  
"Sara I can't. He's my brother!"  
  
"Jay, you can do it. Just leave. Stop this! Stop following his commands, stop giving commands, and stop trying to be him!"  
  
"I can't Sara. I just can't." His voice was almost a whimper.  
  
"Jay. Please. I left Brandon because he was hurting me, and I made a new life for my self. I found a man I love, who loves me back. And Jay," She paused for a moment. "He and I have started a family, although I'm not sure he knows it yet." The sound of sirens could be heard coming from behind them and Jason sped up. "Jay, please don't be like him. You and I both deserve a chance to live happy lives. And the only way that can happen is to get rid of Brandon." The police cars were closing in on them.  
  
"Jay, please." She began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Sara." He said slowly bringing the SUV to a stop. "I'm sorry Sara. I'm so sorry." The cop cars halted behind them and the police jumped out, guns drawn.  
  
He slowly exited the vehicle and walked to open the door to the back seat, and helped Sara out. Grissom, Brass and Catherine- who were all standing behind the open doors of Brass' car- watched as Sara slowly exited the SUV with the help- of the person they assumed was- Brandon.  
  
"Thanks Jason." She whispered. He slightly nodded.  
  
"Go Sara." He whispered back. And she did. She staggered a few feet then was helped by a few of the officers out of the way.  
  
"Sara!" Grissom shouted and ran towards her.  
  
"Grissom." She said, emotion cracking in her voice. The officers helped her towards the ambulance.  
  
"Oh, my God Sara. I'm so glad you're alive." He said, as he came within a few feet of her. He was ready to take her into an embrace, and as she came closer he took her into his arms. It felt so good to have his Sara back. And as they slightly parted from their embrace, Sara turned her head away from him to look in the direction in which Jason had freed her. Slowly, some of the officers began closing in on Jason with their guns drawn, and Sara watched the scene unfold before her.  
  
Jason appeared frightened, and the fear looked to be getting more and more intense with every step the officers took.  
  
"Put your hands on your head." One officer called out.  
  
Jason didn't obey the command and took a step back, then another step back.  
  
"Put your hands on your head!" Another officer repeated.  
  
Jason still didn't listen and tried to climb into the car, but he stopped, and fell to the ground.  
  
It took a moment to register in Sara's mind what had just happened.  
  
A shot had rung out.  
  
A single shot.  
  
Then it registered.  
  
Jason was shot.  
  
Sara's scream sounded sharply. The man who had just given her back her freedom to live, had just been shot. A man she cared for like her own brother.  
  
Sara begged for the paramedics to stop loading her into the unit, but they didn't listen to her and continued to load her in, Grissom was making his way in with her holding her hand.  
  
Immediately, officers ran to Jason. The officer had aimed for his arm, but Jason had been moving and the shot hit his chest.  
  
"We need a gurney!" Someone yelled.  
  
The officers parted as the paramedics made their way through the small crowd.  
  
The paramedics loaded him up and drove off, the sirens wailing loudly.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
TBC 


	9. I know and I'm not worried

Part 9/?  
  
Grissom's heart raced as the doctor came down the hall. He was the only person from the team in the waiting room. With every step the doctor took, Grissom became more afraid of what he might be told.  
  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miss Sidle and the baby will be fine. She took a bit of a beating though. Her shoulder was dislocated, a fractured cheekbone, and some bumps and bruises, but she should recover fairly quickly. She's in a rather large amount of pain and there's not much we can do for her because of the baby. We'd like to keep her over night to make sure everything is fine with the baby. "  
  
Grissom let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding. He was so relieved Sara and the unborn infant were fine.  
  
"Mr. Grissom she's going to need someone to take care of her once she is released, are you willing to-"  
  
"Of course." Grissom cut the doctor off. "May I see her?"  
  
"Yes, you may. But she does need her rest so it will only be for a few minutes." He nodded.  
  
The doctor waved for a nurse to come to them and show him to Sara's room.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The ride to the hospital was one full of joy, sorrow and tears for Sara. She was glad to be reunited with Grissom, which brought tears of joy for them both, but along with them were tears of sorrow for Sara. Jason, her freedom giver, had been shot, and for all she knew killed.  
  
Sara's head pounded with deep thought. They weren't supposed to shoot. If anything they should have just let him get in his SUV and try to drive away and then shoot out his tires. Then her train of thought was interrupted.  
  
"Miss Sidle?" one of the nurse called from somewhere that seemed to Sara to be far off. "Miss. Sidle you have a visitor."  
  
Grissom moved past the nurse and into Sara's room, and as he did her tired looking face lit up into a smile. "Hey sweetie," his heart ached to see her in pain, "how ya feeling?" He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, then took her hand into his.  
  
"I've been better." She said sarcastically. He let out a little chuckle, and then a sigh. "What is it Grissom?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Griss something is bothering you what is it?"  
  
"Sara-"he inhaled deeply, "for a moment there I thought I lost you. I knew something was up when you didn't show up for work early like you normally do. Then seeing your apartment made it more real, I could have lost you. Then getting the call from you and hearing him, I just thought that was it. I thought the last thing I was ever going to hear you say, was you screaming my name.  
  
"Griss-" she took his hand in hers. "It's ok now. I'm going to be ok."  
  
He wished he could believe that. He wished he could believe everything was going to be ok, but it wasn't. His hearing was slowly fading into nothing, the real kidnapper was still out there, and Jason had died on the operating table, all because some stupid rookie got trigger-happy. His heart ached knowing that Sara was going to eventually find out her friend was dead.  
  
"Yeah. I guess." He said then looked down at their united hands. The room was deathly silent, until Sara spoke.  
  
"Grissom. I know."  
  
"What?" was she talking about what he thought she was talking about? "What do you mean?"  
  
"I know you're loosing your hearing. I've known for some time now. I'm sorry I haven't told you that I know, but I thought you would tell me on your own time."  
  
"Sara, I had planed on telling you, as a matter of fact, I had intended to tell you that night after shift," He paused, "Its otosclerosis."  
  
He looked up at her, and their eyes met.  
  
"I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner. Maybe if I had we wouldn't be in this position."  
  
"Grissom, what? What position?"  
  
He looked at her stomach, which was still flat.  
  
"You mean the baby?"  
  
He nodded turning his gaze back to their hands.  
  
"Grissom." She took her hand and brought it up to his face, raising his unshaven chin so their eyes once again met. "I am not worried about your going deaf. There are surgeries, and treatments, and I'm not worried for our child because by the time he or she starts loosing their hearing, if and when they do, even more advanced treatments may be available." She smiled at him, and her smile became contagious, and they both began to smile.  
  
"I love you Sara." He stood and softly placed a kiss to her lips.  
  
"I love you too Gil."  
  
"You get some rest. I have some things I have to take care of. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." She said through a yawn.  
  
"I'll be back before you even wake up." She smiled as he left the room, and whispered a soft "ok" as she quickly drifted off into peaceful slumber.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
As Grissom entered the waiting room, all of the night shift team, including Greg, walked up to him.  
  
"How is she?" Greg was the first to ask.  
  
"The doctor says she's going to be ok. She has a dislocated shoulder, a fractured cheek bone and a few bruises but she should be ok."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"The doctor says it should be ok, but he wants to keep monitoring her over night."  
  
They all breathed a sigh of relief knowing that their Sara was going to be ok, at least for now anyways.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	10. Nightmares and plans

Part 10/?  
  
Sara's eyes opened slowly. The first thing that she became aware of was that someone was holding her hand, and as she looked down to see who it was, she found it was Grissom. Just as he had promised, he was there when she awoke.   
  
The second thing she became aware of was that she needed to use the bathroom. So, she gently pulled her hand from Grissom's and made her way to the bathroom.   
  
When she came back and began to settle into her bed he began to awake.   
  
"Hey baby. Did I wake you?" She asked him.   
  
He let out a soft moan, "No. What were you doing out of bed?"  
  
She smiled and motioned with her head towards the bathroom.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yup."   
  
Then the doctor entered the room.  
  
"Miss Sidle. Mr. Grissom." He greeted them both.   
  
"Good morning." They said in unison as he walked to Sara's bedside.   
  
"So, Miss Sidle how are you feeling?" he said examining her shoulder.  
  
"Better, any chance I can get of here soon?"  
  
"Of course. I'll go get the paper work and you can be out of here soon."  
  
"When am I able to go back to work?"  
  
Grissom gave her a stern look.  
  
"I wouldn't rush things. I'd give it at least two weeks."  
  
"Ok. Thank you doctor." Grissom replied.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
When they arrived home- Grissom's home- the first thing Sara did was get in the shower while Grissom ordered dinner. When Sara had finished and walked into the kitchen she was greeted by the smell of Chinese food.   
  
They ate in silence, neither one sure what to say, but there was odd feeling in the room, almost as if no words were needed to know that they were going to be ok.   
  
After their completion dinner, they entered the living room and took leave upon the over stuffed black leather sofa. Relaxing together wrapped in each other's arms, Sara spoke softly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" He asked just as softly.   
  
"For saving my life, for making my life worth living, and for the new life we created. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and a new reason for living. The whole time I was away from you, all I could think about was how bad I wanted to see your face again and how badly I wanted to be held in your arms. I couldn't ask for more than what you have given me." She said with a small sigh. She was truly happy, and so was Grissom.  
  
"Sara, I love you so much. Thank you for everything you've given me. You are the one who brought me out of my shell and showed me there is a wonderful life out here to live and experience." He kissed her softly. "Thank you, Sara."  
  
Gently rising and helping her do the same, he led her into the bedroom. Lying down, he wrapped his arm around her waits, being careful not to touch move her shoulder.   
  
The laid together in silence for a few minutes before Grissom spoke softly, "Sara?"   
  
"Yeah?" She responded just as softly.  
  
"When did you know, about the baby I mean?"  
  
"When did I think I knew, or when did I know officially?"  
  
"Both." He answered rubbing his fingers lightly up and down her arm in a feathery soft touch that sent shivers down her skin.  
  
"I suspected about a few weeks ago and just kind of pushed it towards the back of my mind, but I officially knew the day of the incident."  
  
"Wow." He breathed. She nodded in agreement, before they both fell asleep.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara walked down the stairs of the cold town house. The many smells of the home registered in her senses. This was home. She loved and new this place well. This was going to be her home for some time now and she loved it. She felt safe and secure here.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing something wasn't right. She could sense something behind her, she turned around quickly only to find nothing unusual. Turning back around to enter the kitchen she was halted by a strong barrier and stumbled backwards down towards the floor.  
  
"This is my revenge." The large man spoke pulling a gun from behind his back and aiming it at her. "If I can't have you, no one can." He spoke again.  
  
She shot up quickly, knocking Grissom to the floor. He had been trying to wake her from her nightmare she was having.  
  
"Sara honey," he said climbing back onto the bed. "It's ok, I'm here. It was only a dream."   
  
Sara collapsed into his arms and began to sob. This was her first nightmare and already she felt incapable of handling what else may come.  
  
She laid in his arms, neither person whispering a word, just trying to gain comfort.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Brandon sat in the cold and lonely hotel room. He had to erase himself until he could be sure he could make his move. If he couldn't have her, no one could; she was his and only his.  
  
Unlocking the hotel door and walking down the corridor to get some ice, he began thinking of the possible ways to make his move. He could slip in a window at night, he could send her a package, that would eliminate Grissom too, heck he could use the shooting skill he had acquired from years of training and be like a sniper on the roof of some building. So many options, how could he choose?  
  
Scooping the ice into the hotel supplied pale, he heard footsteps approaching.  
  
"Hey partner, how's it going?" the young man asked.   
  
Brandon didn't reply. "Fine the man spoke after receiving no answer.  
  
"Brandon began to walk away but stopped as he hear the other man speak quietly to himself, "jerk".   
  
Brandon lost all control and before either man knew what was happening, the younger man laid lifeless on the floor. Brandon's wrath was already spreading.   
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: 


	11. Like my parents care?

Part 11  
  
Later that evening, when they both awoke, Grissom prepared for work as Sara rested on the sofa. Her shoulder was causing her extreme pain, and there was nothing anyone could do to   
  
Ease her pain.  
  
Grissom entered the room se occupied and sat next to her.  
  
"Sara, honey." He spoke softly as he brushed aside a few stray hairs from her pale face. "I can stay with you tonight if you want. I'm sure they can manage with out me."  
  
"No Griss, I'll be fine, I kind of want to be alone right now anyways." She gave him a weak smile in attempt of reassuring him she would, "Honest, I'll be ok. I just need some time to think."  
  
"Ok, baby. If you need me I have my cell, and my beeper, and you can reach me at the lab too, ok?"  
  
"Ok Griss, but really I'll be fine.   
  
"Ok, just make sure all the windows and doors are locked." He said rubbing her cheek softly and kissing her lips.  
  
"I will." She said quietly.  
  
"Ok." He said getting up, and walking towards the door.  
  
"Would you like me to bring anything home for breakfast?"   
  
She answered his question with a silent nod.  
  
Whispering a soft goodbye, he stepped out the door, locking it behind him.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Brandon sat outside and watched as Grissom walked out the door, he looked around a couple times, before deciding it was ok, but if he only knew it wasn't.  
  
An evil smirk crept across his lips as he watched the blue Tahoe drive off and he thought to himself, "Let the games begin."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Sara stayed in her position on the couch for a while before the growling of her stomach persuaded her to eat.   
  
Being hungry was becoming a familiar feeling, one she was sure was not going to go away for a while. Looking at the digital clock on the microwave, the blue numbers read 12:36. She then established it was time for a midnight snack.   
  
Opening the fridge she found that nothing occupying the space seemed desirable.  
  
Picking up the phone and dialing the memorized number she waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Grissom." He answered.  
  
"Hi." She said more frustrated.  
  
"Sara are you ok?"  
  
"Fine, I'd better though if there was some sort of food in this place." She sighed closing a cupboard. "Do you think you could bring some sort of food home on your break?"  
  
"Sure baby, what do you feel like?"  
  
"Anything." She paused to think about what she had just said, "Ok, never mind, how about a pizza. With everything?" it came out as more of a question than a request.  
  
Grissom laughed silently at her request. "Even the meat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, well, I'll be able to take my break in about half an hour. Do you think you can wait till then?" he asked awaiting a reply, but received none.   
  
On Sara's end of the line, everything went dead and dark. Immediately she knew who was there waiting and wanting her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grissom called after Sara, praying she had only accidentally dropped the phone. But his hopes were in vain, and he received no answer.  
  
Running at full speed he grabbed Brass by the arm and pulled him to the car. Climbing in, with Brass doing the same but questioning Grissom, he pushed the gas pedal and took off, explaining everything to Brass on the way.  
  
Brass, comprehending what he had just been told, spoke into the radio, telling all available units in the area of Grissom home, to report there.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sara stood in silence, not even breathing, praying she would be rescued in some way, and fast.   
  
Just as a silent tear crept from the corner of her eye and fell, the lights regained their illumines glow, and the phone rang. Jerking it from the side table she had set it on and frantically answered "Grissom?" but was answered by a deep rough laugh. "Guess again sweetheart."  
  
Brandon loved the chase. It was always fun. This was the part of the game when he manipulated and tortured people.  
  
"What do you see in him anyways? He's almost as old as your dad."  
  
Sara did not speak.  
  
"What's wrong Sara? Before I couldn't even shut you up, and now you won't even talk to me." he mocked.  
  
She still didn't reply, only a few more silent tears escaped.   
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this Sara, but you just don't listen. I am the only man good enough for you. Look at everything I have done and sacrificed for you."  
  
Sara still remained silent.  
  
"I'm not going to take this Sara. You only have two choices: me, or no one. What's it going to be?"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Grissom barely stopped the car before it almost ran into the brick wall of the apartment complex. Running up to the door and pushing it open, not even realizing that he was cracked, ran in and found Sara standing in the middle of the room holding the phone.  
  
Seeing him she dropped the phone ran to him, allowing him to embrace her as she wept.   
  
Brass walked in moments later and awaited the appropriate time to speak. When that moment arose he explained his findings. "It looks like the lock was picked, that would explain why the door was cracked. Just a few seconds later and…" he trailed off with the rest of his sentence. He did not want to cause any more pain or worry for his two companions. "We need to get you guys somewhere safer."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Brandon watched as the scene before him unfolded. Two police cars, along with the vehicle Grissom and that other man had arrived in. He was certain he had had her, but he did not fret; this was all part of the chase.   
  
He needed to get away, he needed a new plan. He couldn't go back to hs car, he would be caught for sure; and at that very moment, as if it were a God send, a couple parked their car next to the bushes in which he was hiding in. His lips curled at the corners at the thought of what he would do. This was all part of the chase.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Sara crawled into the backseat of the car, Grissom following closely behind her. Sitting in silence momentarily, neither looking anywhere other than straight ahead.  
  
Sara was the first to break the silence, her words resounded in the cab of the SUV like the echo of a valley. You could hear here words coming from all directions. "Grissom I don't feel safe. I just feel like every time he tries this he is just going to get closer and closer to what he wants" she paused, "me." she said falling into his arms. "At first I could at least pretend that this was going to get better, I even had myself fooled that it would, but obviously not. I know he's only going to keep getting closer."   
  
Rubbing her back up and down trying to comfort her he spoke softly, his words not having as strong as effect of Sara's sudden ones. "Sara, sweetie, we are going to get him, nothing can stop us from catching him right now. Everyone at the lab is working on this case. We will bring him to justice. Please baby, be strong just a bit longer."  
  
Before another word was spoken, a loud ring penetrated the cold air of the cab of the car. After fumbling to get the phone out of its holster, he answered it, knowing he would regret doing so. "Grissom." it was Catherine. "No… Brandon tried to break into our home…. No but we got to her in time… No she's fine, a bit shaken up though." Sara laid against him, mentally filling in the rest of the conversation. "Ok. , I'll be there soon… sure…bye."  
  
What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing baby, don't worry about it." he said and kept quiet till they reached CSI.  
  
Once they arrived, many people gathered around Sara to greet her on her return, but she quickly found refuge in the quite and empty break room.   
  
There she found a large pizza. Deducting that it was more then likely Nick's and Warrick's, she helped herself, and after devouring two pieces, she made her way down the dreary hall of the lab to Greg's "office".   
  
The cheery lab rat leaped for joy off his stool when he saw her, and greeted her with a friendly smile and a cautious hug, being careful of her sore shoulder.   
  
Greg filled her in on all the gossip before she made her way in search of Grissom. Opening the door to layout room three, she immediately discovered why it was closed.   
  
"So Brandon really killed the man at the hotel, and my neighbors?"   
  
"Yea-" Catherine halted the rest of the word from escaping her mouth realizing Sara had walked into the room.  
  
Grissom turned around to see an upset Sara standing in the middle of the door way. Walking towards her and embracing her, hoping to sooth her worries he spoke softly, "It's all going to be ok Sara, I promise honey."  
  
________________________________________________ 


	12. Are we going where I think we're going?

Part 12

Grissom sat in his chair in his office while Sara laid on his couch. Neither spoke, but both knew what the other was thinking.

"Gil," Catherine spoke entering the room, startling both him and Sara. "Can we talk for a few?" she asked waltzing out of the room expecting him to follow.

Grissom rose and walked towards Sara before leaving, "Want to come or do you want to stay here?"

"Stay here, I have to make a call."

"Ok baby, I'll be back in a bit."

Leaving Sara alone, she began to feel lonely. Deciding now was as better time than ever, she walked to the desk, sat in the black leather chair and gingerly picked up the phone and dialed the number she tried so hard to forget.

Waiting for someone to pick up she sighed heavily. This was going to be hard, she thought.

"Hello," came the voice, "Sidle residence."

"Um, hi dad."

"Sara?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, the one and only."

"Sara how are you? Is everything ok there in Vegas?"  
  
"Slow down dad, please." She pleaded. "You aren't making this any easier." there was a slight pause between them.

She could hear her mother walk in the room and ask whom her father, Mark, was talking to. Answering his own daughter, her mother grabbed the phone and asked the same questions her father had asked mere minutes ago.

Asking to speak with her father first, she sighed and prepared for what she was about to say.

"Sara, sweetie, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

Taking a deep breath she began, "do you remember Brandon, the guy I used to date that was thrown in jail? Well, he's out and he wasn't me back and wants revenge."

"Sara," he began but his words caught on her name not sure what else to say.

"Dad, there's more." she continued, "I've met a man here, well I kind of already knew him, but anyways, things between us have gotten very serious, in fact we are expecting a child together."

"Sara, are you saying that you two are married? Your mother is going to be very upset about this." he said partly angered and unsure.

"Well, no. We aren't married. I mean I haven't really thought about this too much, marriage isn't even an option right now with everything that's going on. At least I don't think it is." she truly had not been thinking about it and truly wasn't sure it was the best option right now.

"Sara Ann Sidle, you mother and I worked too hard to give you a good life that you wanted. Don't go blow it with stupid decisions and actions. I fully do not support your decisions."

"Well, you see dad, I don't want your blessing or support, I just wanted to let you know about everything going on in my life. I'm glad that you don't support my decisions and I'm really glad you could care less that there is a stalker after me and threatening to ruin the life that I have created and was enjoying." she shouted angrily into the receive, and before either person could get in another word, she hung up the phone.

At that moment, Nick chose to enter the room.

Sara sat with her head in her hands, allowing the tears to freely escape.

As Nick walked towards her, she became aware of his presence in the room and her head shot up. It was obvious to Nick that she needed comforting and even though he knew he could only bring her temporary comfort, he need to help her. He need to be there for her when she needed help, and this was a time he was greatly needed.

"How much did you hear Nicky?" she asked trying to wipe away the tears.

"From about 'um, hi dad.' on." he said truthfully.

"Do you think I'm being unreasonable Nicky?" she said looking into his eyes demanding the truth.

"No, Sara I don't think you're being unreasonable. You have a lot going on right now, and I don't blame you if you don't want to get married right now with everything going on."

"It's not that I don't want to get married Nicky, it's just right now that may not be the best choice. I mean I don't want to give Brandon an even bigger reason to get upset and another person to go after."

"I understand. I promise I'll be here for you no matter what you decide or no matter what happens."

"Thanks Nick." she gave him a big hug.

"Anytime Sar. Now, how about we go to the break room and get something to drink and snack." she nodded in agreement, and rose from the chair with help from Nick.

Five minutes later, Grissom returned to his office, only to find it was empty and dark, then embarking on his search, he found Sara seconds later snacking on some chips and a glass of water; Nick, and Warrick sitting around her.

When she looked up at him, he could see that she had been crying. Walking further into the room, he requested that the others give them a few moments to talk. Both men stood, looked at each other, then quickly exited the room.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Not really," she replied with a slight chuckle to help keep back the tears. "I called my parents, and I explained everything," she paused to see his reaction but received a question look. "Everything." she added.

"And…"

"My dad doesn't care there is a psycho killer is after me. All he cared about was that I'm not married and I'm expecting a baby." she said wiping her eyes before the tears fell. "He said that he doesn't support the decision I've made. He's ashamed of me Gil."

"Sara we can change that though. We can get married." He said holding her hands in his.

"Grissom, I don't want to get married because my father doesn't approve of my decisions. I want to marry you because you truly love me and want to marry me. I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me.

"Sara," he gave her a smile. "I want to marry you, and I don't want you to think that I only want to marry you because your father wants us to or because you carrying our child."

"Sara, I…. never mind, please just come with me somewhere this afternoon and we'll sort everything out. Ok?" he response was a silent nod. "Just try not to think about it till then, ok baby?" She shrugged and gave me an ok.

Hours later, when the sun sat high in the pale blue sky. Grissom's plans were set and they were on their way.

"So Grissom, where are we going? Sara said excitedly, she was trying hard to forget all her worries.

"You'll see." he said trying to hide a smile.

"Ok, well can I get a hint?"

"Nope." he said shaking his head.

"Please?" she begged.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, you're a scientist, more specifically, a CSI, and a good one at that. Therefore if I give you even the slightest hint, I am sure you'll figure it out where we are going." Slouching down into her seat, she crossed her arms and pouted like a young child.

A few minutes passed before Sara realized they were on the slow winding road to Lake Mead.

"Grissom?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going where I think we're going?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Immediately she knew they were on their way to the spot where everything was reconciled a few months ago.

Stopping the Tahoe in a provided parking slot, they exited and walked hand in hand towards the sandy waters edge.


End file.
